


Brave Enough (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cupid!Boyd, Cupid!Erica, Cute, Derek has bad luck, Fluff, M/M, They don't go well, brief dates with the other mentioned characters, hopefully
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Las 5 veces que la mala suerte de Derek Hale hizo que el trabajo de Cupido fuera irrazonablemente difícil y la primera vez que Derek hizo el trabajo de Cupido para sí mismo.





	Brave Enough (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Brave Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366591) by [Gia279](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia279/pseuds/Gia279). 



> Holaaa gente, vengo con una historia de la serie Teen Wolf de la pareja Sterek.
> 
> Tengo el permiso de la autora para traducir la historia.
> 
> Espero que disfrutéis de la historia.
> 
> ATTE lbp98l

1.

La sinfonía estaba ... bien. No habría sido la primera opción de Derek, pero Paige lo estaba disfrutando claramente, por lo que no se quejó. Siguió escondiendo sus bostezos en el cuello de su chaqueta. No era que él estuviera aburrido, la música era hermosa, era solo que ... las sinfonías no eran su idea de una noche divertida.

Paige le puso la mano en la muñeca y le lanzó una sonrisa rápida y secreta, Derek se la regresó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Un punto en la parte posterior de su hombro izquierdo ardía. Saltó y con aire de culpa se dio la vuelta.

Paige sonrió y pasó los dedos por los suyos.

........................................................................................................................

La sinfonía tardó una hora más en terminar; Derek había logrado mantenerse despierto por pura fuerza de voluntad.

"Eso fue muy divertido", balbuceó Paige cuando dejaron sus asientos. "Gracias por preguntarme." Ella le sonrió. "¿Lo disfrutaste?" Ella alisó el frente de su vestido, que era largo en la espalda y más corto en el frente; le quedaba bien, y claramente disfrutaba usarlo, si la forma en que seguía admirándolo era un indicio. Era lindo.

"Oh si. La música era genial ", dijo Derek. El no estaba mintiendo hubiera preferido escuchar la música en la radio, mientras trabajaba o algo así, pero estaba bien. La parte posterior de su hombro ardía de nuevo. "¿Por qué no tomamos una bebida?", Preguntó casi a través de sus dientes.

Paige sonrió. "Eso suena genial."

"Perfecto". Tuvieron que esperar mientras otros asistentes salían primero, pero eso estaba bien. Derek no tenía mucha prisa, y se suponía que debía conocer a Paige. Se suponía que debía estar en una cita, y disfrutarla, no ... contar los minutos hasta que pudiera irse a casa. Lo que, una mirada a la pantalla de su teléfono reveló, fue en aproximadamente una hora.

"¿Por qué finalmente me invitaste a salir?", Preguntó Paige mientras esperaban. Ella le sonrió, inclinando la cabeza. "Hemos estado yendo al mismo café durante meses, pero nunca me has dicho más que" buenos días "."

Derek no podía decirle la verdad, así que dijo: "Sentí que era el momento adecuado". Lo cual no era una mentira absoluta, de todos modos.

Ella sonrió de nuevo. "Yo también lo pensé." Ella asintió hacia el vestíbulo. "Creo que ya podemos salir. No te gustan las multitudes, ¿eh?

"En realidad no". Derek se hizo a un lado para dejarla ir primero, que fue el peor error que había cometido toda la noche.

Sucedió demasiado rápido para detenerse: Paige se volvió para sonreírle mientras salía al pasillo, Derek se dio cuenta de que su pie estaba sobre la falda de su vestido y luego se lanzó hacia adelante.

Intentó atraparla, pero ella ya se había dado un golpe con el asiento del final, gritando de dolor.

Varias personas se dieron la vuelta para ver qué era la conmoción.

"¿Estás bien?", Preguntó él, estabilizándola.

Sus hombros se pusieron rígidos, cuando ella se giró, ella se movió muy cuidadosamente fuera de su alcance. Su labio estaba partido donde su boca había golpeado el banco.

Derek se estremeció.

Paige tocó su boca y vio la sangre. Ella tomó una profunda respiración. "Creo que prefiero irme a casa, en realidad", dijo lentamente. "Necesito poner algo de hielo en la herida".

Él asintió. "Claro, por supuesto. Lo siento mucho. Podría conseguir algo de hielo de ...

"Esta bien. Yo también estoy cansada. Prefiero irme a casa ".

"Por supuesto."

Derek llegó tarde a casa después de dejar a Paige. Había conducido sin rumbo fijo para que pasaran los últimos treinta minutos. Estaba sacando sus llaves cuando escuchó a alguien detrás de él. Se puso rígido y se dio la vuelta. Sus hombros cayeron. "Oye."

Su vecino del otro lado del pasillo le sonrió. "¡Hey!" Pareció notar la expresión de Derek y frunció el ceño. "¿Estás bien?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Sí. Yo solo ... tuve una mala cita. Él hizo una mueca.

Derek se había olvidado tres segundos después de haberse presentado del nombre, y sintió que había pasado demasiado tiempo para preguntar quién era: hizo un puchero. "Eso apesta, hombre. Lo siento. "Tenía varias bolsas de compra en sus brazos. Puso dos en el suelo y metió la mano en la tercera. Él sacó una sola manzana de caramelo, envuelta cuidadosamente en una envoltura de plástico verde translúcido. "Aquí". Lo sostuvo.

"Ah ..."

"No está envenenado, Blancanieves", se rió. "Pensé que podrías usar algo para endulzar un poco tu noche. Siento que hayas tenido una mala cita ".

Derek tomó la manzana. "Gracias". Le dio vueltas en sus manos, sonriendo.

"¡De nada! Que descanses bien." Hizo un gesto con la mano y abrió su propia puerta, arrastrando los alimentos por el umbral.

Derek esperó hasta que estuvo dentro para entrar en su propio apartamento. Él suspiró. "No sé por qué esperaba que usaras la puerta".

"Yo tampoco".

Derek encendió la luz.

Cupido: Boyd insistió en que lo llamara así, Cupido era un nombre genérico para todos ellos, estaba sentado en la silla de lectura favorita de Derek, pareciendo decepcionado y aburrido. "¿Cómo te ha ido?"

"Le pise el vestido y se rompió el labio", dijo con amargura. "Te puedes ir ahora."

"Este ha sido solo nuestro primer intento", dijo Boyd con desdén. "No puedes tener una mala cita y renunciar al amor".

"Eso no fue amor, esa fue una sinfonía que tuve que soportar forzándome a estar despierto". Derek fue a la cocina. Él se merecía esa manzana de caramelo. Había planeado comer algo de su alijo de helado caro, pero no podía resistirse a la manzana ahora que la tenía.

"Tenía el potencial de ser tu amor, Derek. Es por eso que estoy aquí."

"¿En serio? No me has dicho exactamente porque estas aquí".

Boyd suspiró ruidosamente. "Es parte de mi trabajo. Tengo tu nombre y ubicación porque se supone que debes encontrar el amor pronto. Es mi trabajo ayudarte a encontrarlo ".

"Al dispararme con la flecha". Derek desenvolvió la manzana.

"Tuve que hacerlo. Es parte de mi trabajo, y no lo habrías sentido si no fueras un hombre lobo ".

"Si eso es un problema, ¿por qué estás aquí?"

Las cejas de Boyd bajaron. "Porque se supone que debo ayudarte a encontrar el amor".

"¡No necesito amor!" Derek agitó sus manos. "Estaba bien."

"Algunas personas están bien sin amor romántico", dijo Boyd con calma. "Tu no lo estás".

"¿Oh si?"

"Sí. Si lo estuvieras, habrían enviado un Philotes para ayudarte a relacionarte con la otra persona. La gente, incluso los hombres lobo, necesitan afecto, romántico o no ".

Derek frunció el ceño. "Entonces, ¿por qué ella? Ni siquiera la conocía ".

Boyd se encogió de hombros. "Te lo dije. Vi potencial allí ".

Derek mordió su manzana y suspiró, él era un goloso, y se permitía de vez en cuando un desliz cuando tenía problemas. "Fue terrible, y probablemente nunca la vuelva a ver. ¿Puedes irte ahora?

"No. No puedo irme hasta que hayas tenido una exitosa pareja de amor ". Parecía presumido, recostado en la silla como si se estuviera sintiendo cómodo. "No tiene que ser para siempre, Derek", dijo, inesperadamente serio. "Solo tiene que ser una chispa que pueda convertirse en algo más".

Derek pensó que Boyd se estaba engañando a sí mismo, pero tenía una manzana de caramelo para comer y una mesa de café para construir, y no iba a perder el tiempo discutiendo con Boyd. Ya lo había hecho lo suficiente después de haber sentido la flecha golpeando detrás de su hombro, dejando una marca roja en forma de tulipán en su lugar.

Una marca coincidente había aparecido en el brazo de Paige cuando Boyd le había disparado momentos después de que su flecha hubiera alcanzado su objetivo en Derek. Ella no parecía darse cuenta, y Derek soltó la incómoda pregunta de si quería salir sin saber por qué.

Había acorralado a Boyd después. Se sorprendió cuando Derek lo confrontó, no esperaba que lo pudieran ver.

"¿Se desvanecerá la marca?"

Boyd se estremeció. "Sí, sobre eso ...", explicó.

"¡No vas a dispararme otra vez!"

"Tengo que hacerlo, es protocolo. ¿De qué otra manera sabrás con quién se supone que debes hablar? "

Derek le frunció el ceño. "Te odio."

Boyd sonrió. "Esta bien."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
2.

Kate Argent no era el tipo de persona a la que Derek se habría acercado por su cuenta. De hecho, después de que Boyd los hubiera golpeado a los dos con flechas, fue Kate quien se acercó a Derek, más depredadora que cualquier hombre lobo podía lograr y lo invitó a cenar esa noche. Boyd se había despedido y desaparecido en un remolino de polvo rojo.

La marca que había dejado su flecha era una pequeña llama en la parte exterior de la muñeca de Derek y en la mejilla de Kate. Ella no dio ninguna indicación de haberlo sentido.

"Sí", había dicho después de un momento. "Por supuesto."

Ella había sonreído ampliamente. "Bueno. Recógeme a las siete. Dame tu número y te enviaré la dirección ".

Estaban en un restaurante excesivamente lujoso con manteles y velas en cada uno. Derek se sintió fuera de lugar y torpe de repente, como si fuera a romper algo solo por estar allí.

Kate parecía amarlo. "Este lugar tiene la mejor vista desde el patio en el verano, y su chef es increíble".

"Eso es bueno."

Ella asintió firmemente. "Deberías comer la ensalada de cordero con la fregola, es una delicia".

 

Perfecto. Derek ya la odiaba. "Gracias, pero no me gusta mucho el cordero".

"Oh". Su boca se torció. "Eso está bien". Pero parecía que no estaba bien, y cuando el camarero se acercó a su mesa, ella tomó el vino para ellos, y ordenó su comida por los dos con un aire de superioridad, como si lo que pensara Derek no importará. No quiero lo que ella había sugerido para comer.

Derek esperaba que Cupido pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos, porque estaba llamando a Boyd varios nombres, la mayoría de los cuales se le habían ocurrido hace unos momentos.

"... y se lo he dicho mil veces, pero ella insiste en que está enamorada y, en realidad, ¿qué vas a hacer con veintitrés años de edad?" Sonrió a través de su copa de vino. "Nunca escuchan, especialmente cuando creen que están enamorados". Ella levantó un hombro. "Mi sobrina merece algo más que un veterinario de una pequeña ciudad, pero ella no lo aceptará. Solo espero que se dé cuenta antes de quedar embarazada ".

Derek trató de no ahogarse con su filete.

Kate dejó su vaso y alcanzó la muñeca de Derek. "¿Cómo está tu comida?"

Derek trató de no inmutarse. "Es genial. ¿Y la tuya? ", Preguntó siendo cortés, y apartó con cuidado su mano.

Kate se echó hacia atrás y su vino se volcó, salpicando de alguna manera toda la camisa de Derek.

Derek se estremeció.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. "Uy."

Intentó no jurar, agarrando una servilleta. Un camarero ya se había apresurado a ayudar a limpiar el desorden. La vela se volcó y, aparentemente, solo una pequeña vela podía prender fuego a una camisa. Maldijo en voz alta, atrayendo aún más atención, y aplastó las llamas que se arrastraban por la manga y el brazo de su camisa.

"¡Idiota!" Kate se enfureció. "¡Me estás avergonzando! ¿Qué te pasa? "Se levantó y tiró la copa de vino de Derek a su cara. "Quemaré más que esa camisa si me avergüenzas más", susurró ella.

"¿Tú?"

Bueno, y luego el restaurante llamó a la policía, porque Kate se lanzó hacia él, arrebatando una vela de otra mesa.

El sheriff del condado de Beacon Hills era un hombre bastante paciente, pero no se veía tan bien cuando se detuvo para averiguar qué había sucedido. "Kate", dijo con cansancio. Miró a Derek, vestido con su camisa quemada y manchada, y suspiró. "La última vez te dije que habías agotado tus advertencias por incidentes relacionados con incendios".

"Él lo derribó, sheriff Stilinski", ella sonrió, agitando las pestañas. "Pregúntale a cualquiera".

"Ella corrió hacia mí con una vela", murmuró Derek.

El sheriff Stilinski asintió. "Obtendré historias de los testigos, pero Sra. Argent, creo que debería venir tranquilamente y esperar en la parte trasera del coche patrulla".

Kate corrió.

A Derek le dijeron que se fuera a casa después de que el sheriff Stilinski la alcanzara y la esposara.

"Estaremos en contacto", resopló, metiendo a Kate en la parte trasera del coche patrulla. Él cerró la puerta de golpe, casi cerrándola en su nariz. "Eso es un asalto, señorita Argent!"

"¡Vete a la mierda!"

Suspiró cansado. "Usted puede irse, señor Hale".

Derek se sacudió de sorpresa. "¿Sabes quién soy?"

"Trabajo con tu madre". Él sonrió brevemente. "Vete a casa, parece que has tenido una noche difícil".

"Sí ... ¿podrías no mencionarle el fuego a mi madre?"

"No hay problema, niño. Sólo vete a casa.

El vecino estaba nuevamente en el pasillo cuando Derek llegó a casa.

Suspiró cansado y el vecino se volvió.

Se quedó inmóvil al ver a Derek, con los ojos azules abiertos. "Oh wow. Tú ... has pasado un mal rato esta noche, ¿eh?

"Un poco", admitió, tirando de su camisa. Iba directamente a la basura. Las quemaduras habían destruido la mayor parte de la manga, y las manchas se habían ocupado del resto.

El vecino meneó la cabeza y luego rebuscó en el bolsillo. "Aquí." Presionó algo en la palma de Derek. "¡Espero que tu noche se ponga mejor!" Entró en su propio apartamento sin darle a Derek la oportunidad de agradecerle o incluso ver lo que le había dado.

Era un pequeño dispensador de Chewbacca Pez.

Derek sonrió y entró.

Boyd estaba en la mesa del comedor.

Derek lo fulminó con la mirada. "¿Me vas a decir que había un potencial amor allí?"

Boyd se estremeció. "Realmente no."

"Entonces por qué-"

"Pensé que si te acostabas con alguien, estarías más abierto al próximo candidato". Boyd se encogió de hombros.

Derek le mostró los dientes. "Realmente te odio."

"¡No pensé que ella iba a tratar de quemarte la ropa!" Boyd levantó las manos. "No volveré a hacer eso. Es una táctica válida ", insistió tercamente," pero no siempre funciona en cada tarea. Eso está bien ". Él aplaudió sus manos. "Todavía es temprano, podría-"

"¡No! Una vez al día, lo prometiste. Derek miró el dispensador de Pez que tenía en la mano y sonrió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Se sorprendió gratamente al encontrar a la fresa Pez dentro.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
3.

La siguiente persona a la que Boyd disparó con sus estúpidas flechas, probablemente hechas con polvo de estrellas, era un cliente habitual en la librería favorita de Derek. Una marca de estrella roja apareció en el dorso de su mano donde la flecha la había golpeado. Ella saltó un poco.

Derek tenía esperanzas.

Fueron a la cafetería de la librería, se llamaba Jennifer, compraba libros casi todos los miércoles por la tarde y era profesora de literatura.

"Así que puedes imaginar cuánto disfruto de los libros", dijo, y se rió de sí misma, agachando la cabeza con timidez.

"Yo también soy un gran lector". Él asintió con la cabeza al libro que tenía en las manos. "He leído esa serie".

Sus ojos se encendieron. "¿Oh enserio? ¿Te gusta? Levantó el que sostenía. "Voy por el segundo".

Comenzamos una conversación sobre los libros que duró una hora. Derek no estaba enamorado de ella, pero ella era dulce, y parecían llevarse bien.

"Es independiente, desafortunadamente, pero me presentó a un nuevo autor para disfrutar". Derek tiró su tenedor al piso. "Oops, espera". Lo alcanzó, algo se rompió, su manga se había enganchado en el respaldo de su silla. Se incorporó bruscamente, avergonzado. "Creo que debería irme". Antes de que ocurriera algo peor. "Esto fue bueno, sin embargo. Deberíamos-"

"Quédate", dijo Jennifer. Ella inclinó la cabeza y sonrió, sus ojos brillando. "Estamos teniendo una buena conversación. Quieres quedarte.

"Um".

Ella levantó la mano.

La marca de Cupido en el brazo de Derek quemó, mucho peor que las pequeñas llamaradas que había sentido antes, y jadeó, tirando su brazo hacia su pecho y derramando su café en el proceso. El café fue rápidamente hacia Jennifer, dirigiéndose directamente hacia su suéter blanco.

Ella agitó una mano.

El café cambió bruscamente de dirección, salpicando a través de la camisa de Derek.

Se puso de pie, casi derribando su silla.

Boyd apareció junto a la mesa. "Culpa mía". Él sopló un poco de polvo rojo a Jennifer.

Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos y se recostó en su asiento, mirando hacia la distancia como si ni siquiera pudiera verlos.

"Nos vemos en casa". Boyd desapareció antes de que Derek pudiera gruñirle.

Derek salió de la librería empapado.

Las quemaduras menores se habían curado cuando llegó a casa, pero en ese momento él estaba frío y mojado, molesto y, para ser sincero, sintiéndose abatido. ¿Cómo podría tener tres citas terribles seguidas? ¿Quién tuvo ese tipo de suerte? Y uno con una bruja.

La puerta del vecino se abrió cuando Derek estaba subiendo las escaleras. Una nube de humo y el olor a queso quemado salieron. Tosió, agitando la mano para despejar el aire. "Oye, vecino", dijo alegremente. Notó la ropa de Derek. "Oh hombre. ¡No me digas que tuviste otra mala cita! "

Derek ahogó una risa que sonó demasiado cerca de un sollozo. Había estado mejor antes de que Boyd hubiera venido. Había estado solo, pero no se había dado cuenta de que había estado solo. Ahora sabía por qué estaba solo: tenía mala suerte.

El vecino frunció el ceño. "Oh, no es tan malo. Aquí, sécate un poco ". Le pasó a Derek un pañuelo. "Ya vuelvo".

Derek usó el pañuelo para secarse un poco la camisa. Examinó el rasgón en su manga. No estaba tan mal, y la camisa era de un color oscuro, por lo que probablemente saldría el café.

EL vecino regresó con un plato de lasaña acunado en guantes azules para el horno, dos tenedores en equilibrio en la parte superior. "He quemado esto, pero las capas medias parecen comestibles". Se encogió de hombros. "Comida de consuelo". Se sentó justo en el pasillo y dejó el plato en el suelo delante de él. Le sonrió a Derek. "Vamos, Blancanieves, te prometo que esto tampoco está envenenado".

Derek le devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó frente a él. "¿Era su nombre realmente blancanieves?"

"Sabes, creo que lo fue". Extendió un tenedor y usó el otro para cavar un bocado para sí mismo. "Mm, no está mal".

Derek comió un poco. "No, no está mal". Torció una cadena de queso alrededor de su tenedor. "¿Esperabas compañía?"

"Hm?"

"Estabas cocinando".

Parpadeó, confundido, luego miró la lasaña. "¡Oh! Oh, no, solo estaba experimentando con algunas recetas en las que no soy bueno. Así, se quema los fideos y el queso. Podría haber jurado que apagué el horno, pero como sea. "Se dio cuenta de la rasgadura en la camisa de Derek. "Oh, Dios mío, ¿es eso lo que hizo que la cita fuera mal?"

Derek lo miró. "Realmente no."

El vecino respondió con simpatía. "Deberías llevar contigo un kit de costura de emergencia, por si acaso. ¿Y si hubieran sido tus pantalones? Déjame decirte que por experiencia, eso es lo peor ".

"Lo tendré en cuenta". No podía hacer nada más que devolverle la sonrisa.

Derek volvió a entrar dos horas después, su estómago lleno por la lasaña. Se había divertido más en el pasillo de su apartamento de lo que lo había hecho en ... semanas.

Boyd estaba en la cocina esta vez. "Jennifer fue mi culpa", dijo tan pronto como Derek cerró la puerta. "No sabía que ella era una bruja. Fingió que no podía verme cuando la marqué ".

"¿Estaba tratando de usar la magia para que me quedara allí?"

"Sí."

Derek se estremeció.

"No habría funcionado", dijo Boyd con calma. "La magia de Cupido protege contra cualquier tipo de magia o fuerza influyente".

"Es bueno saberlo", murmuró.

Boyd asintió. "La próxima vez voy a investigar a la persona mucho mejor. Promesa."

Derek suspiró. "¿Tiene que haber una próxima vez? Creo que hemos demostrado con bastante eficacia que no soy bueno para las citas ".

Boyd lo miró fijamente. "Sí, tiene que haber una próxima vez. Hasta que hayas hecho una conexión positiva ". Siguió mirando fijamente hasta que Derek comenzó a preguntarse si tal vez se había perdido una parte de lo que había dicho.

Pensó en el vecino, cuyo nombre realmente necesitaba recordar. "' Bien ".

Boyd asintió de nuevo, satisfecho.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
4.

"Este chico es bueno", dijo Boyd. "No es sobrenatural, y trabaja para el departamento de policía, por lo que probablemente no sea un criminal". Se encogió de hombros. "Lo buscaré primero, para que puedas ver". Desapareció, luego reapareció detrás de un rubio cerca de un mostrador.

Estaban en un supermercado, porque Derek necesitaba comprar chicle al mediodía en un jueves, al parecer.

La flecha de Boyd atrapó al rubio en el antebrazo y a Derek en la muñeca.

Dejó un diminuto escudo rojo.

El rubio alzó la vista y vio a Derek. Él sonrió ampliamente. "Oye."

Derek asintió. "Oye". Maldijo a Boyd en su cabeza. La magia de Cupido lo hizo extrañamente audaz y lo odiaba a veces. Se acercó y sonrió. "¿Eres nuevo en Beacon Hills?"

"Ha, sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes? Soy Jordan, por cierto ".

"Derek. Los residentes de Beacon Hills saben que no deben comprar el Beacon Herald ". Él asintió con la cabeza ante el montón de compras de Jordan. "Sólo está lleno de chismes locales. Las noticias actuales están en el Beacon Hills Daily ".

Jordan se rio "Ya veo. Pueblos pequeños."

Derek sonrió. "Sí, son divertidos así".

Hablaron durante más de una hora antes de decidir ver una película juntos. El cine estaba justo al otro lado de la calle de la tienda, por lo que era como el destino, como dijo Jordan. Derek pensó que Boyd no era tan listo como él creía que era. Pero una película era una apuesta bastante segura, dadas las últimas tres citas. Sin velas, o bebidas abiertas, no hay muchas posibilidades de que la mala suerte de Derek lo sabotee. Y Jordan llevaba jeans, por lo que no habría pisadas en los dobladillos de la falda, por suerte.

Eligieron una película de acción, algo entretenido que no requería un conocimiento previo para verla. Llegaron un poco temprano, así que tuvieron tiempo de hablar más. Jordan preguntó qué hacía Derek, lo que lo llevó a tratar de explicar que básicamente hacía muebles a medida para vivir.

Las luces se apagaron para los trailers justo después de que Jordan le contara acerca de su primer día como diputado, en el que el hijo del sheriff había dejado un plato de galletas de azúcar con forma de Star Wars ligeramente quemadas en la sala de descanso. Al parecer, había tomado una semana limpiar el glaseado del lugar.

Era bueno que ya no pudieran hablar, porque la historia de Jordan lo había hecho pensar en el vecino y en el dispensador de Chewbacca Pez que ahora tenía en el alféizar de la ventana de la cocina.

Los trailers fueron bien. Cuando comenzó la película, Derek comenzó a relajarse. Tal vez superarían esto sin desastres.

Cupido, y por lo tanto algún ser cósmico, pudo haber estado del lado de Derek, pero el destino no lo estuvo.

El audio se apagó. La película siguió reproduciéndose, pero cada vez que alguien hablaba o algo en el fondo debía haber hecho ruido, no había sonido.

"Iré a avisarle a alguien", susurró Derek.

Había varias otras personas en el cine con ellos, pero permanecieron sentados, refunfuñando, pero aparentemente no están dispuestos a moverse.

Derek fue a buscar ayuda.

El proyector se rompió cuando estaba recibiendo a alguien. El gerente del cine les ofreció una nueva película o un reembolso. Tomaron el reembolso y fueron a cenar al restaurante mexicano al otro lado de la calle.

"Al menos la comida es buena".

Derek sonrió. "Sí". Estaba feliz de que el proyector no se hubiera incendiado, dada su suerte. Y, de verdad, le gustaba Jordan. Era atractivo y divertido, relajado y amable. Tenía que haber una trampa.

Derek descubrió en qué consistía a la mitad de su comida. Tan atento y coqueto como era Jordan, estaba claramente interesado en alguien más, a quien seguía mencionando casi compulsivamente.

"Y sé que ella estaba en una relación a largo plazo antes, y terminó mal, así que ..." Se interrumpió. "Lo siento mucho, no tengo idea de por qué sigo mencionándola. Por lo general no soy tan grosero ".

"Está bien". Derek tenía una idea de por qué de todos modos.

Jordan sonrió disculpándose y luego le contó a Derek sobre la matemática de la que no podía dejar de hablar.

Derek estaba feliz de llegar a casa sin manchas visibles, rasgaduras o quemaduras en sí mismo.

Había una pequeña bolsa de comestibles colgada en el pomo de su puerta, con una tarjeta cuidadosamente equilibrada en la parte superior.

Abrió la tarjeta primero.

Querido Blancanieves, espero que tu semana mejore. Por si acaso, tengo un pequeño regalo para tí, para emergencias. Nunca se sabe cuándo será útil. –Stiles, 70B PD: su nombre en realidad era Blancanieves.

Derek miró al otro lado del pasillo y sonrió. El vecino tenía un nombre, Stiles. Abrió la bolsa y se echó a reír. Era un pequeño kit de costura para emergencias, una pluma para quitar manchas y un chubasquero para la lluvia. Derek entró para escribir una nota de agradecimiento, firmando su propio nombre y número de apartamento, en caso de que Stiles no lo supiera. Lo pusó cuidadosamente debajo del "70B" dorado de la puerta de Stiles y regresó a su propio apartamento.

"¿Cómo te fue?", Preguntó Boyd. "No te ves furioso".

"Fue muy bien".

"¿En serio?" Boyd sonaba insultantemente sorprendido.

"Sí. Pero tu magia funcionó un poco demasiado bien. Él ya está enamorado de alguien, y siguió hablando de ella ".

Boyd frunció el ceño. "Oh. Oh. Eso no se supone que suceda ", murmuró. "Bueno, al menos nadie salió lastimado! La próxima vez será mejor."

"Este es el último", dijo Derek. "No voy a seguir adelante si vas después de la siguiente. Esto es ridículo. Solo vas a tener que aceptar que tal vez estoy destinado a estar solo ".

Boyd negó con la cabeza. "Algunas personas lo hacen. Tú no. Estás muy cerca de tu verdadero amor. Ojalá pudieras verlo también. Él suspiró. "Volveré para encontrar otro potencial amor para ti". Un torbellino de nubes rojas y él se había ido.

Derek cayó de bruces en el sofá y deseó que Cupido lo dejara solo.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
5.

Braeden era agradable, bonita, y tenía un gran sentido del humor. Rechazó la mala suerte de Derek como si todos derramaran refrescos sobre el mostrador y tiraran pilas de toallas en la tienda solo por pasar. Cuando Derek accidentalmente soltó un largo tren de carros del supermercado, ella se echó a reír y lo ayudó a perseguir los carros.

 

Ella lo invitó a patinar sobre hielo, y la extraña y redondeada marca en su hombro brillaba caliente, hasta que no pudo decir nada más que sí.

El patinaje sobre hielo no era algo que Derek hubiera intentado nunca. No tenía interés en probarlo cuando era niño y asumió que sobresaldría en eso, como la mayoría de los hombres lobo en la mayoría de las hazañas atléticas. Fue ... inesperadamente terrible en eso.

"Está bien", dijo Braeden alegremente. Estaba sujetando las manos de Derek, que no era tan útil como pensaba; tenía que concentrarse en no caer y en no aplastarse las manos. "Nadie es bueno en el patinaje sobre hielo la primera vez".

"Sí". Estaba tratando de no caer en este punto.

Varios niños patinaban dando vueltas alrededor de él y riéndose.

Braeden también estaba sonriendo, pero al menos ella no se estaba riendo de él. "Está bien, voy a soltarte. Creo que lo estás consiguiendo! Recuerda mantener los pies separados si quieres reducir la velocidad ". Ella retiró sus manos con cuidado.

Derek se sintió tambalearse y apretó los puños. Él no iba a caer frente a todos estos niños y sus padres.

Braeden aplaudió. "¡Lo estás haciendo genial! Vamos a hacer otra vuelta y vamos a tomar un poco de chocolate caliente ".

"¿Me estás sobornando?", Gritó, casi jurando cuando su pie izquierdo no fue en la dirección que debía. Una mirada a las diminutas orejas alrededor de la pista era lo único que le impedía jurar.

"¿Está funcionando?"

"Un poco", admitió.

Ella rió y patinó hacia adelante sin esfuerzo.

Derek se arrastró tras ella. Él se habría mantenido en la pared, pero ahí es donde estaban todos los niños realmente pequeños y él no quería caer sobre ninguno de ellos.

Braeden pasó por la izquierda de Derek, riéndose cuando él se estremeció y casi se cayó. "Lo siento, pensé que me habías oído".

"Ha, sí, yo ... oh".

Un niño atravesó la pista justo en frente de ellos.

Derek retrocedió automáticamente, tratando de no atropellarlo. Tres niños detrás de él chillaron, sus pies salieron volando de debajo de él, y luego quedó sobre el hielo.

Braeden juró cuando aterrizó con fuerza junto a él. "Ay."

Detrás de ellos, el grupo de niños estaba esparcido en el hielo mientras sus padres se apresuraban.

Braeden se estremeció. "Whoops".

Derek dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hielo.

"Podría haber sido peor", dijo alegremente. "Podrías tener-"

Otro niño pasó patinando, golpeó la mano extendida de Derek y le hizo un corte en el dedo.

"¡Oh Dios mío!" Braeden se acercó.

Derek tuvo que reprimir su curación mientras que el empleado de primeros auxilios lo ayudó.

Había sangre en el hielo. Tuvieron que cerrar toda la pista mientras la limpiaban.

"¿Puedes moverlo?", Preguntó Braeden. "Puedo llevarte al hospital".

"No, está bien". Derek todavía estaba molesto porque había tenido que llenar un reporte de accidente mientras la madre de ese niño gritaba, exigiendo saber por qué nadie estaba tratando a su hijo, que casi había cortado el dedo de Derek, como un víctima.

Braeden estaba bien, pero Derek no creía que tuvieran mucho en común. Una vez que estuvo segura de que Derek no necesitaba ir al hospital, ella comenzó a contarle sobre sus viajes de caza.

Derek y su manada habían cazado y comido ciervos antes, pero la caza deportiva siempre lo había hecho sentir incómodo.

Después de regresar a su apartamento, subió las escaleras. Era obvio que Boyd era un Cupido terrible, o la mala suerte de Derek superó incluso las soluciones mágicas. Lo que fuera, estaba cansado de eso. No le importaba si su verdadero amor estaba a una cita más, prefería morir solo que ir a otra cita autorizada por Cupido.

Caminó hasta el tercer piso y esperaba que Boyd supiera que estaba a punto de ser despedido de forma espectacular. Se quedó inmóvil en el pasillo.

La alfombra estaba mojada y Stiles estaba pateando en su propia puerta. Cuando notó que Derek estaba mirando, se detuvo. "Lo siento, estoy haciendo mucho ruido? La puerta está cerrada y se está inundando ". Su cabello estaba de punta, húmedo y salvaje. "Mi teléfono también está allí, así que no he ... podido ..." Se detuvo cuando Derek lo rodeó.

Derek giró bruscamente el pomo y empujó. El agua chorreaba sobre sus pies.

"... llamar a cualquiera, oh Dios mío, ¿cómo has hecho eso?" Stiles puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek, le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo soltó con la misma rapidez. Miró dentro de su apartamento y gimió. "Oh, Dios, esto va a ser horrible".

Y Derek dijo: "Te ayudaré".  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
+1.

Stiles era genial aunque un poco torpe y Derek estaba encantado de descubrirlo, era torpe y más propenso a los accidentes que el propio Derek.

"¿Cómo inundas una bañera de esta manera? Hay un desagüe de emergencia. "Derek había traído cada toalla que tenía para ayudar a controlar el desastre.

Stiles sonrió. "Bueno, en cierto modo compré una cubierta para eso".

"Me voy."

Stiles se echó a reír y lanzó un trapo húmedo a la cabeza de Derek, porque aparentemente ya entendía el sentido del humor de Derek. "Solo estaba corriendo para recibir el correo. El agua no debería haber estado encendida, podría haber jurado que la apagué antes de salir corriendo. Cogió una alfombra empapada y suspiró tristemente. "Aunque supongo que no." Le sonrió a Derek. "Gracias por ayudarme. Estoy seguro de que tenías mejores planes que este para tu noche de viernes ".

"En realidad no". Derek le contó lo que había pasado con Braeden, aunque eso significaba que tendría que evitar que su dedo se curara aún más.

Stiles inmediatamente se apresuró a investigar, zumbando con simpatía sobre el vendaje. "Eso realmente apesta". Apretó la mano de Derek y sonrió. "¿Qué tal si te quedas a cenar? Cocinaré algo increíble y ... "Miró alrededor de su apartamento. La mayor parte del agua había desaparecido, pero todavía había charcos en algunos lugares. "O puedo cocinar algo increíble y llevártelo, si lo prefieres. Como agradecimiento ".

Derek resopló, porque su garganta se sentía un poco demasiado seca para las palabras. "¿Estás bromeando? Debería agradecerte por animarme toda la semana ".

Las mejillas de Stiles se sonrojaron. "Bueno, ya sabes. No podía dejar que parecieras tan miserable ". Soltó la mano de Derek y se inclinó, recogiendo algunas toallas. "Voy a escurrir estos y ponerlos en la secadora", murmuró, corriendo.

"Stiles".

Dudó en el pasillo. "¿Sí?"

"Me encantaría quedarme a cenar. Si aún sigue la oferta.

Su sonrisa hizo tartamudear el corazón de Derek. "Sí, por supuesto."

........................................................................................................................

Más tarde, cuando Derek besó a Stiles sobre su plato de pollo con piña que Stiles había preparado para ellos, un punto en su pecho se calentó, como una versión más agradable de la quemadura de las marcas de Boyd. Se apartó, sobresaltado, y miró hacia abajo.

Stiles se lamió los labios, luciendo nervioso. "Lo siento, estabas..."

"No, no es ... nada. Estaba pensando ... creo que dejé mi televisor encendido. "Sus caras aún estaban increíblemente cerca, por lo que estaban susurrando, con las narices rozando.

Stiles sonrió tímidamente. "¿Por qué no vas a apagarlo y tal vez ..." tomó una respiración suave y enganchada - "tal vez puedas volver con un cambio de ropa?" Tragó saliva, desviando la mirada.

Derek lo besó de nuevo. "Sí, sí. Ya vuelvo ".

"Bien."

Se besaron de nuevo, un largo y apasionado beso y Derek corrió hacia su apartamento.

Boyd se mostró muy sorprendido cuando irrumpió. Nubes rojas se arremolinaban a su derecha, como si alguien hubiera estado allí hace unos momentos. "Derek? Lo hizo-"

Derek lo ignoró y tiró del cuello de su camisa hacia abajo. Se quedó mirando el círculo rosa justo encima de su corazón. "¿Cuando?"

Boyd lo miró fijamente.

"¿Cuando?"

Boyd suspiró. "Hace semanas. La magia de Cupido es mucho más sutil de lo que crees, así que cuando nos dimos cuenta de que la estabas ignorando ... me enviaron ". Le mostró a Derek su carcaj de flechas. "La lujuria", dijo. Las flechas eran de plata con punta roja. "¿Crees que los Cupidos andan por ahí disparando a la gente, sin darles en el corazón, todo el tiempo? Bah ".

"¿Qué?"

El siguiente suspiro y rodar los ojos se acompañaron con Boyd poniéndose de pie. "Los cupidos apuntan a tu corazón", dijo lentamente, "cuando están disparando por amor".

Derek recordaba todas las demás marcas, la única que había estado cerca de su corazón había estado detrás de su hombro, con Paige. "Entonces por qué-"

"Estabas ignorando el primero, pensamos que podrías usar un pequeño empujón". Boyd apretó los labios y luego suspiró. "Y, para que lo sepas, tu suerte no es realmente tan mala". Sonrió, sus ojos brillando de rojo.

"Tú-"

"En realidad, yo", dijo una mujer, mostrando su presencia justo al lado de él. Llevaba una túnica del mismo color rojo que la de Boyd, con un lazo de bronce similar al suyo. Ella sonrió y agitó los dedos. "¿No te has preguntado por qué esa belleza al otro lado del pasillo siempre estuvo a tiempo para salvarte?"

"¿Inundaste su apartamento? ¿Quemaste su comida?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Sí, pero te ayudó, ¿no? De todos modos, Boyd, nuestro trabajo está hecho. Tomó la mano de Boyd y miró a Derek. "Te está esperando". Nubes rojas llenaron la habitación.

"Espera. ¿Vosotros también hicisteis que mis citas salieran mal?

La mujer resopló. "Oh, sí. ¿Qué, pensaste que la vela saltó sola de la mesa?

"Erica", advirtió Boyd.

"¡Divertios!" Trinó, y se fueron.

Derek miró la marca en su pecho, que había vuelto a calentarse. Abrió la puerta y encontró a Stiles a punto de llamar.

Retrocedió apresuradamente. "Lo siento, solo estaba ... solo quería asegurarme de que no sentías que tenías que ..."

Derek lo agarró por la cintura y lo tiró más cerca, besándolo. "Puedo conseguir ropa más tarde", murmuró contra su boca.

Stiles rió sin aliento. "Bien, bien, buena idea".

Derek cerró la puerta detrás de su espalda y caminó hacia atrás con Stiles hacia su apartamento. "Lo siento, tu baño se inundó", susurró.

Stiles rió de nuevo, inclinándose hacia atrás lo suficiente como para parpadear hacia él. "Oh, estas hablando en serio? Ese es el mejor desastre que he tenido hasta ahora ". Besó a Derek y sonrió. "He estado tratando de armarme de valor para hablar contigo durante semanas".

"¿Semanas?" Derek negó con la cabeza. "Lo siento."

Stiles empujó su puerta para abrirla. "Oye, tal vez sea mejor así". Él sonrió. "No quemé nuestra comida esta noche, así que eso ya es una mejora".

Derek miró por encima del hombro con aire de culpabilidad, pero Stiles le estaba besando la mandíbula y tiraba de él con suavidad hacia el dormitorio, y eso era más que suficiente para distraerlo de los pensamientos de Cupido.


End file.
